Clarence Wiki:Discord
The Clarence Wiki has an official server on Discord. This page highlights essential information regarding the rules and structure of the server. This is originated from documentation What is Discord? Discord is considered to be a more secure, user-friendly, and bundled alternative to the . As a result, it has been made accessible here as its own server and can be accessed through a web browser or the applications provided. How to join # Register your account on Discord. # The widget showing the Clarence Wiki Discord server can be found in the right sidebar on a normal wiki page. The "Connect" button can be found at the bottom. # After joining, you will find yourself in the #info channel. You will find the channel list on the left hand side, which should contain only the #info and #verification text channels. # Go to #verification, state your Wikia username while providing a link to it, and acknowledge that you agree to the Discord rules. If you are not verified within a ten-minute span because you have not provided the needed information, an admin or moderator will kick you. You can rejoin later to try again. :* Please note that you will need to make a significant edit or several small edits on a wiki article (Clarence, for example) to be eligible for verification and access to the rest of the server. This is because it shows to us that you have an interest in helping the wiki and will remain an active and supportive member of the community. The decision is at the available staff member's discretion, so simply making a minor edit, such as adding in a space, does not qualify, but around five or ten grammatical or spelling fixes to a variety of articles will be recognized as appropriate. Rules * Respect your fellow users and treat them with the respect they deserve as a human being. * Profanity is allowed in moderation, but slurs are not allowed at all. * Derogatory comments about race, religion, gender, sexuality, etc. are not allowed. * Do not post NSFW/NSFL content. * Do not use pings unless its use is appropriate. * Do not impersonate other users. * Listen to the moderators and admins if they ask you to stop a certain form of conduct. * Common sense is paramount, so make use of it and not game the system while doing so. * If you are blocked or banned from the wiki's chat, it will roll over to the server. Violating these rules will result in an action up to the moderator's discretion, but the process is usually muting a user for a certain period of time before a ban is made. If someone commits an offense and is not dealt with in a timely manner (two-five minutes recommended), feel free to ping the moderators or admins so they can notice more quickly. Roles Preset roles granted to a user mirrors their own status on the Clarence Wiki. Channels